Spies Like Us
by Hugkisshug
Summary: When Kim starts noticing that Jack is keeping something from her she gets upset, but when an old friend kidnaps her, he's forced to tell her the truth, and save her from Dr Cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story, I know I'm really excited for it. I'll try to update once a week, and I don't really want these intros to be to long so I really really really really really hope you ****enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

Kim's POV

I haven't seen Jack for ages, well it seems like. He's been really secretive ever since he went to Washington D.C with Milton and Funderberk. What's his problem? Why can't he just be honest with me? He's supposed to be my boyfriend.

Jack walked by, sitting down opposite me. I was sitting in the courtyard, outside the dojo, where Jack was supposed to meet me.

"Hey Kim," he said, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey," I gave him an annoyed, sarcastic smile.

"What's wrong?"

"You are," I'm tired of always hiding things, so I decided to just be upfront with him.

"What did I do?"

I wanted to just tell him, but I couldn't find it in my heart to tell him off. Why can't I do this? Why can't he just tell me everything!? I love Jack, but sometimes he's pretty damn annoying.

"You're hiding something from me."

"What?"

He seemed genuine but something told me not to trust him.

"You're hiding something, and I want to know what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Jack, I know that's not true."

I felt like crying, there's something wrong, and I don't want him to keep it from me.

Jack's POV

I can't tell Kim about R.A.S.H or anything else about the spy world. It would put her at risk. She just needs to trust me right now. I'll tell her when it's safe for her to know. I'm not letting anything happen to her. And if Dr Cross does anything to her, I will end him.

"I'm sorry Kim, I can't."

"Why not," I could see she was trying hard not to go completely crazy.

"I'm sorry."

I got up from the chair I had sat in. I hugged and kissed Kim quickly before leaving. I know I should have said everything was fine, but I didn't want Kim to worry. She was going to get to the bottom of this. I knew it.

Kim's POV

He just left me! Where is he going? I started sniffing. He's keeping something from me. Why would he do that? A tear streamed down my face. Please don't keep secrets Jack, I love you.

I felt a warm hand on my arm and hoped it was Jack.

"Jack, thank good," I said turning around.

But it wasn't Jack that met my gaze, it was someone else, he had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Carson," I breathed.

"Hey, princess."

I HATE HIM! Why can't he fall into a whole, not be found for a couple years and die!

"I'm not your princess," I tried to get up, but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

It sent tingles through me, not because I liked him, but because it reminded me of what Jack does to me. I started crying again.

"Get off me," I sobbed silently.

"What was that, princess?"

"She's my princess," Jack's voice rang into Kim's ears.

My heart started racing. He's here. He's really here. Jack!

Jack's POV

So I go back to the courtyard to get my jacket and apologize to Kim once more, and I see that Carson is there, hugging Kim. My Kim. MY Kim. I knew there was no way she liked him, and my proof came soon after when she tried to get away. He was whispering to her, but I heard him say princess to her. That's it!

"She's my princess."

Kim looked at me, tears streaming down her face. Carson did to, his eyes filled with hate. I walked over to them at a quick rate and tore her out of his arms. I held her in mine. She was mine, I'm not letting anything happen to her.

"Sorry, Jack, but Kim and I have an appointment with," he grabbed Kim from me and finished, "Dr Cross."

WHAT! Carson's a spy for Dr Cross and Kim is in his clutches. I lunge for her, but Carson pulled her back.

"Who's Dr Cross?" Kim asked.

"Jack? You didn't tell her? Smart," Carson smiled, evilly.

"Let her go Carson."

"Who is he?" she asked again.

What's the point of keeping anything from her?

"Milton and I are spies, for the government."

Kim's POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I stared at him, he's a spy, and Milton! But, but, but.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said softly.

"It would've put you in danger," he said.

I...feel...so...stupid. That was the secret, he was doing it to protect me. He loves me. He loves me!

"Jack," I walked towards him, but Carson stopped me.

"Come on, Kim," he started grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"She's not going anywhere."

Jack looked harsh.

"Too bad."

Jack grabbed my other arm.

"Let go," Carson said, pulling my arm.

"No."

Carson pulled harder.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Jack didn't pull, probably because he didn't want to hurt me. I started resisting Carson.

"Stop pulling Kim, and tell Jack to as well, this will go quicker."

"No!" I scream back.

Carson stopped pulling and put his free arm around my neck. I could hardly breathe and obviously Jack caught on to this.

"Let her go!" he yelled, kicking Carson in the balls.

Carson yanked me out of Jack's grip, grabbed me by the hair and flung me to the ground.

"Kim!" Jack called, lunging for me again.

Carson stopped him, got him in an arm lock, grabbed his hair and threw him down.

"Jack!" I called, still writhing around in pain.

"Kim, run!" was all he could say.

I tried to get up, but the pain raced through me, keeping me down.

Carson hauled me up and scooped me up bridal style. I kicked the side of his leg, but he covered my mouth with a cloth and soon everything was bla-


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I stood up groggily and they were gone.

"Fuck!"

I punched the wall to the dojo. Carson and Dr Cross are going to die. I rushed into the dojo and found Milton, he was sparring with a dummy, and the dummy was winning.

"Gaaaaaah!" he said.

Rudy was there too, trying to teach him. I grabbed Milton by the arm and dragged him outside.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"They took her," was all I could get out.

"Who took who?"

"R.A.S.H took Kim!"

"What?!"

Kim's POV

I woke up tied to a table, facing up. Suddenly, everything that happened came back to me.

"Jack!" I screamed.

A hand covered my mouth. Carson's hand.

"Shut it."

He removed his hand and stood over me.

"Let me go right now, Carson or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Remember you're tied down and I'm not."

I looked down at the ropes that restrained me. My eyes teared. I'm not one of those girl's who waits around for a boy to save her, 'oh! help me! Somebody, preferably a tall muscular man who I can kiss afterwards!', those types of girls make me sick, but right now Jack was my only hope. Carson put his hand on my leg and it was then that I realized that I was not wearing anything.

"Jack!"

"Why do you need Jack? Aren't I enough for you."

"You will never be half the man Jack is!"

Anger filled his eyes and his face went red. He bent down and kissed me, violently sticking his tongue in my mouth. I want Jack. His kisses don't feel anything like this. His kisses are soft and light, Carson's were harsh and intense.

I felt a hand slip down my stomach and onto my crotch. I squirmed as a finger entered me.

"JACK!"

Milton's POV

Jack and I were driving in a car with Funderberk at the wheel when we heard a ding on my computer. I opened it and saw a video on my screen. Jack leaned over to watch it.

* * *

"Hello, pathetic spies. My spy Carson has brought a girl here. I don't know who she is or what she has to do with anything but Carson says she is useful. So if you ever want to see her again, I suggest you come get her."

* * *

"It's a trap," I said.

"Definitely," Funderberk said.

"Who cares, he has Kim, we spring it," Jack said, getting out of the car.

I reached to grab him, but he dodged me and ran off.

"Come on, we've gotta get Shane and Grey."

"Well certainly Grey," I replied.

Funderberk and I drove to his headquarters in Seaford and in no time, Shane and Grey joined us.

"Where's Jack?" Grey asked.

Funderberk and I exchanged glances.

"He went to find Kim," I said.

"Kim? Who's Kim?" Grey asked.

"Jack's girlfriend," I replied.

"Oh those two did get together!" Shane put in.

"So why are we here?" Grey walked over to stand next to me.

"Jack's gonna get caught, no matter what he thinks," Funderberk said.

"What happens then?" Grey was timid, and unlike her usual self.

It was obvious she knew what would happen, but she didn't want to think about it.

"Then? Then, they kill him."

Grey stumbled into me. I put my arm around her. We weren't dating, but it was clear she had the same feelings for me as I did for her.

"And her," he finished.

"No way," I said, "Carson likes her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But he's capable of some pretty ugly things, she'd never be let go."

Grey shuddered at my words. Shane seemed unusually quiet.

"What's wrong Shane?"

"I've seen Kim, she's pretty, and I love her."

Everyone stared at him.

"So that's why I can''t let you save her. Or Jack."

Shane pressed a button on the wall and a huge cage fell from the ceiling and surrounded Funderberk, Grey and I.

"Shane let us out!" Grey ran to the edge of the cage, inches away from him.

Shane pressed his lips against hers. That was the last straw for me. Grey! I rushed over and punched him.

"Ugh!" he said, stumbling backwards.

"Hands off!"

I have no idea why I just did that. Grey's not my girlfriend. I haven't known her a month. But I've still come to feel for her.

Kim's POV

He had his tongue in my womanhood. I hated every second of it. Just get your fucking tongue out of my fucking clit, you fucking dick! I heard a bang ion the door, and Jack's voice. I was relieved, but it didn't last long because I kept listening and it didn't seem like whoever Jack was fighting, was winning.

"Jack, Jack!" I called.

Carson removed himself from me.

"Shut up," he said, before heading to the door.

Finally, some alone time to plan my escape. I started looking for something to cut the ropes. The only thing I could find was a pair of scissors, but the were to far to reach. Next I tied wriggling and found the ropes quite loose. Carson may be evil, but he doesn't know how to tie.

"Take him away!"

Carson's voice scared me. I started squirming faster. The door knob started to turn. I was so close to being free, it still turned. The door began to open and...


	3. Chapter 2 5

**Hey guys, so I decided to do half chapters that are a little smaller, just so you know, if there's a point early in the story that's a good cliffhanger, I can make it a cliffhanger. So anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2.5! :)**

Carson opened the door as I fell on the ground.

"Kim! You bitch, where are you?"

I hid behind a table close to the one I was tied to. Carson descended the stairs.

"Kim!"

He rushed to the table and I dove for a cupboard. I was inching closer and closer to the stairs. It was then, that my hair got caught on the handle.

"Ow," I weeped, silently.

Carson was getting close to the cupboard. I worked furiously, trying to untangle myself. Jack needed me. I ripped my hair from the handle, leaving a little on there. Carson was just about to me, but I ran up the stairs.

"KIM!"

He chased after me, dashing up the stairs. I grabbed the door knob and flung it open, slamming it in his face.

"Jack!" I called.

There was no reply, but someone rounded the corner.

"Price Uvald?"

"That's agent Shane Peters, missy."

"You're an agent?"

"YES! And no matter what my father tells you, I'm not a florist!"

I shot him a puzzled look.

"Now, you're coming with me."

"No way."

I kicked him in the balls and ran down a flight of stairs.

"Jack!"

I heard a banging coming from the basement. I hurried down flight after flight and came across a dark, not quite pitch black, hallway.

"Jack?"

"Kim," his voice was pained, it was hard for him to speak.

"Jack where are you?"

"Kim, go," he coughed.

An intense smell began filling my nose. I coughed.

"Jack what is that?"

"Kim, GO!"

I could make out a figure on their knees. I ran towards it, the smell grew stronger as I did. Suddenly, my eyes adjusted and I could see everything. Jack was lying on the ground, metal bars separating us, and mold covered the walls.I got to my knees and grabbed his hand, it was cold. He was pale and sickly.

"Jack, are you alright?"

He didn't reply.

"Jack, please talk to me."

Nothing.

I pulled him closer to the bars and lifted his head up. His eyes were closed.

"Jack, stop fooling around, please."

My voice was shaking, if I didn't get out of here soon, well...

"Jack, please, I'm here we can leave, you're safe now."

"Jack please," I stuttered.

I heard footsteps behind me.

Milton, Funderberk and a girl stood there.

"Tell me it's not true," I said, tears swelled my eyes.

"Kim, I-" Milton said.

It can't be true, he can't be dead. I started to feel faint. The mold was getting to me too. I coughed, feeling pale.

"Kim," Milton came and helped me to my feet, taking me where the mold couldn't hurt me. I was shaking.

"He can't be..."

Milton hugged me and I began to cry. My Jack was gone. He, he... it can't be true.

"What's that?" the girl said, pointing to something sparkling beside Jack.

She covered her mouth and nose with her shirt and walked over to him. She picked it up examined it and stopped.

"What is it?" Funderberk asked.

"It's a ring."


	4. Chapter 3

"What do you mean a ring?" Milton asked.

"It's an engagement ring," she said.

He was going to propose to me. Yes I know we're still in high school, but we're finishing senior year. I cried harder. She came back over to us.

We stood in silence, apart from my weeping for a while.

"Come on, Kim, we gotta go."

I began walking but stopped. I had to do this. One last time.

"Kim?"

I ran to Jack and kissed him.

"Good-bye, Jack. I love you."

Milton grabbed my hand, and led me up the stairs.

The next day I entered the dojo instead of going to school, I was still crying, but I had regained my strength. Visions of last night replayed in my head, like an endless nightmare.

* * *

"Jack, please talk to me."

* * *

"Kim, GO!"

* * *

"Good-bye, Jack, I love you."

* * *

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Rudy came out of his office.

I snapped back into reality. I found my eyes had shed more tears while I was zoned out.

"I-I," I stumbled, sniffing.

Rudy sat down next to me. He obviously hadn't heard about Jack.

"What happened?"

"I-I- he's gone!" I said all at once.

"Jack broke up with you?"

"No," I calmed myself, "He's gone, as in, GONE."

"He moved away?'

"HE DIED!"

I ran into the girls' bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was red. My eyes were bloodshot, for I stayed up for the whole night, just thinking about the event.

Rudy knocked on the door.

"Kim? Come out."

I exited the bathroom, slowly.

"Are you being serious?"

I nodded slightly.

"He died...last night...in front of my eyes."

"How?" Rudy's face went red.

"He, ugh, I can't. Ask Milton."

I ran out of the dojo.

Milton's POV

Jack's death has been really hard on Jerry and I, but it's been harder for Kim. She wasn't at school today. I went to the dojo after school with Jerry. Kim had been there, her bag was sitting on the mat. Rudy was practicing. He knew, his face was red and he wasn't performing to his usual quality.

"You heard?" I asked.

"Yes I did," he paused from his kata.

Jerry, Rudy and I didn't say anything for a little while. It was hard. He was my best friend. No, I can't accept this. Maybe there's a way to revive him. Maybe that mold isn't as toxic as everyone thinks it is. But one thing's for sure, I can't tell Kim. I can't have her hopes rise, only to fall if I fail.

I told Rudy and Jerry my plan and we headed back to the place where it all started. An abandoned house on the edge of town. We creeped inside cautiously, looking around for anyone that might jump out. Carson and Shane were taken into custody, but we didn't know if more people were working with them. The house was quiet, unusually quiet so we decided that there was no one else there. I led the guys down to the basement. Rudy shined a flashlight down the hallway. Jack was still there.

We proceeded down, covering our mouths and noses with our shirts.

"First things, first, we've got to get him out of there," Rudy said.

"Dang it, Jack's usually the one who has all the equipment!" I said.

"Well, that's it!" Jerry's face lit up, "Maybe he has something on him!"

We searched around.

"Here!" Jerry yelled.

He held up a pen.

"That's a pen," Rudy said.

"Not just a pen," he turned it around.

It read: Laser Cutter.

He stood up and sliced across the bars. The bottom half fell down, nearly hitting Rudy and I. We dragged Jack out, he was cold.

"What's that?" Rudy picked up a note next to Jack.

"What does it say?" I asked.

He looked up from reading it.

"Here," he handed me the note.

* * *

Dear Kim, Milton, Jerry and Rudy,

I don't know how long I have left so I'll get straight to it. I know Carson is up to something and it's sure to involve Kim. Please, don't let anything happen to her. I'm supposed to protect her, but I guess I can't anymore. I love you all. I'm sorry, Kim.

Jack.

* * *

I started to tear.

"We have to find a way to save him."

Rudy and Jerry picked up Jack while I collected a sample of the mold.

Kim's POV

I needed to escape. I still haven't fully processed Jack's death. I was sitting alone in a park that Jack and I used to come to. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. The setting didn't match my mood at all. I was all alone.

I remembered how Jack used to spin me around. He used to wrestle me to the ground and kiss me. I'd tell him to get off, jokingly, but he wouldn't listen. I began to tear up again. I hate Carson and Cross. I sat on a rock and put my head in my hands. My mind swirled with thoughts. If only I could have run away from Carson. Jack wouldn't have come for me. He wouldn't have died. If I had run he'd still be alive. It's my fault. Jack's death is my fault! I cried harder.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I wiped my eyes and turned.

"Hey Kim," Milton said.

"Hey," I sniffed.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Just sitting."

"Come on, let's go to Phil's."

"Not right now."

"Kim, come on.""

"I said not now."

"Kim, I really think you should."

"No!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

He grabbed my arm and took me to Phil's.

I didn't eat anything. I was too upset.

"Hey!" Milton said, waving at someone behind me.

I turned around.

"Jack?"


	5. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

"Hey," he said.

I got up from my seat, quickly.

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Kim it's me."

"But, but," my eyes filled with tears of disbelief, "but you're dead!"

"Well, I found a way to extract the toxic vapor from the mold from him, and well...here he is," Milton said.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! JACK IS ALIVE! I wrapped my arms around Milton.

"Thank you!"

I turned to Jack and pulled him into a kiss. Then, I pressed my head into his shoulder. I couldn't keep my hands still. I put them on his back, then one on his neck and so on.

"I missed you so much," I said into his neck.

"I'll never leave you, Kim."

I was crying. His hands weren't cold anymore. He was pale, but not nearly as pale as before. HE'S ALIVE!

The next day I was helping Jack recover. He was weak and was sometimes being flipped by Milton. MILTON.

Frank walked into the dojo. We all stopped.

"Hey guys," he said, toughly.

"Frank, what do you want?" I asked.

"Prom is coming up, would 'ja go with me?"

I am bursting out laughing in my head right now. Is he serious? Ha ha! Like I'd ever go with him!

"No," I said, trying to keep my cool, but failing.

"Would you go with me if he wasn't around?" Frank pointed a harsh finger in Jack's direction.

I'm a little more scared now. Why is he asking that? What, why?

"Why?" I walked over to Jack.

He walked over quickly and kicked Jack down.

"Uh!"

"Cause I can arrange that!"

"Jack!" I started helping him up, but Frank kicked him again.

"Frank, stop! It's not fair-"

"No, Kim, I can fight my own battles," Jack said, looking at Frank and clutching his side.

Frank tried to punch him but he dodged and flipped Frank.

I think this is hilarious. Jack can beat Frank, even when he's weak. I rushed over to Jack tending his side.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, with a pained expression.

"I'm okay."

I hugged him. Even if he wasn't hurt, I like hugging him. Frank got up.

"Fine! But this isn't over!" he rushed out of the dojo.

The next day at school,

No one has seen Jack at school yet. They all think he's dead. Well thought he was dead. People were staring at him and asking him questions, which seems pretty stupid since he was dead for most of it. Ugh! Even thinking of the event, even with Jack here, it just makes me...UGH! I'm sure any time I think of it, my face goes red. People are getting on my nerves, bringing it up. I tell them to step off and mind their own bitchy business. I hate thinking of it. It's that simple, so people of the world, GET OFF MY BACK!

After school Jack took me to the meadow where we used to go. No one else even knew it was there, which made it even better. I looked at the rock where I had sat crying and remembered how Milton told me to go to Phil's so he and Jack could surprise me. I teared again, happy tears this time. Then I felt a powerful yet gentle blow behind me and fell to the ground with Jack on top of me.

"Jack!" I giggled.

I turned and laid on my back facing him.

"Get o-" I cut myself off, kissing him.

My Jack was here with me. That's all I'm asking for. He got off of me and pulled me up.

"Now, you have three seconds to run," I said.

"Uh oh," he said, smiling and took off.

I chased him around and leaped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his torso. He hooked his arms around my knees and ran around the meadow with me on his back. Finally, I hopped off and we laid down in the grass next to each other looking at the clouds.

"That one looks like a fish!" I said, pointing at the sky.

"No it's clearly a mouse!"

We laughed and turned on out sides facing each other.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too."

I pecked his lips and I started crying again. I've been crying a lot lately. But now my cries are happy, not sad. I grabbed him, putting my arms around his neck. Our foreheads connected.

"What color should me prom dress be?" I asked/whispered.

"Any, you look good in any color."

"You're just saying that."

"Yes, but I say things that are true, unless you look fat."

We giggled. We were having a conversation, but we were whispering it. Now the thing to know, however, is that Jack isn't very good at whispering, so his attempts were dark and enticing.

"Well, then, black?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You are terrible when it comes to dresses."

"You'd expect me to be good with them?"

"Oh of course not. You're idea of a perfect party is at a club, drinking beer and then getting naughty in the coat room," I fired, jokingly.

"You make me sound so unromantic."

"Oh yeah? Well, what is your perfect party?"

"Okay, you got me."

"I knew it."

I pushed him away and we stood up. Half of both of us was covered in grass.

"You got a little something, right there," he said, brushing some grass off my thigh.

"Oh, well, you got a little something right...there!" I nipped my hand at his crotch and ran away giggling.

"Hey, you're gonna pay for that!" he started chasing after me.

After a little while chasing, (as at the moment I am fitter than him!) he tackled me and we rolled down a slight hill in one another's arms. We came to a stop and hopped up.

"You're still gonna pay!"

I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm before I could. He spanked me.

"Hey!" we both couldn't stop laughing.

Once we'd settled down, I checked my watch.

"Aww, man, it's getting late, we should probably get going."

We walked up the hill and as soon as we hit flat grass, Jack did a round-off into a back-flip.

"You're turn!" he taunted.

"Is that a challenge Brewer?"

I threw my jacket to him and did a perfectly executed round-off into a back handspring.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was pretty good."

"You too, Brewer."

**The End**


End file.
